Aquela Noite
by niniane snape
Summary: Sentimentos ocultos foram revelados, um amor improvavel mas nao impossivel foi descoberto, aquela noite foi quando tudo veio à tona... Eles ainda nao sabiam mas suas vidas mudariam para sempre aquela noite... SS/HG NC-18
1. Noite de Inverno

Parte I

--Rony,Harry,vamos logo.A primeira aula do dia é com o Prof. Snape e eu não quero chegar atrasada, você bem sabe como ele pode ser mal, pelo simples fato de sermos grifinorios e se ainda por cima chegarmos atrasados na aula dele... – disse Hermione – ai com certeza vai arrancar uns bons pontos da nossa casa.

-- Sim Hermione, nós já estamos indo, vamos. O Morcegão das Masmorras pode ser realmente mal e cruel, aquele seboso... - disse um Rony e um Harry completamente desgostosos, mas calaram-se ao notar o olhar tipo "Avada Kedrava" que ela lançava-lhes.- pois é né... Vamos logo...

No caminho para as masmorras Hermione estava pensando no Mestre de Poções e não compreendia porque pensava tanto nele...

Essa não era a primeira vez, volta e meia ela se pegava pensando nele quase com... carinho... isso, é claro, era um grande absurdo, levando-se em conta o fato de que ele sempre a humilhara simplesmente por ser a melhor aluna que Hogwarts teve depois de 20 anos... ela nunca entendeu porque, na realidade... ele sempre teve esse humor ela sabia, mas parecia que ela o alvo 'preferido' dele depois do Harry claro...

Mas às vezes ela tinha uma estranha sensação, muitas vezes ela podia quase jurar que ele a observava que a olhava de um jeito diferente... e ela mesma muitas vezes o observara durante as aulas, quando ele não estava olhando, ela ficava admirando-o, olhando a beleza e o charme singular que ele possui, ele é muito mal humorado, mas, nem por isso deixa de ser bonito... Todo vestido de preto, com aquele olhar mal e negro como ébano, olhar no qual ela poderia se perder e nunca mais se encontrar...

Hermione foi arrancada de seus pensamentos quando chegou às masmorras para mais uma aula dupla de poções com a sonserina, e foi cutucada nas costelas pelo Rony que disse pra ela "voltar para o mundo real" e entrar na sala.

Hermione ainda não sabia, mas estava apaixonada, e não tardaria a descobrir essa 'tragédia' emocional...

Severo Snape estava caminhando rumo às masmorras pensando na tortura de dar aulas para aqueles grifinórios... Pensando bem, para 'aquela grifinoriazinha' Sabe-Tudo, que estava lhe perturbando a mente e o também o coração, há muito tempo, mas descobrira há pouco o motivo, e na realidade ainda não havia admitido que no fundo a amasse.

Ela é tão perfeita... foi a única que se igualou a ele em notas e era a melhor aluna da escola depois dele. Pena que fosse grifinória.

Mas nem isso impediu o seu traiçoeiro coração de se entregar sem permissão...

Desde o sexto ano vinha notando a senhorita Certinha da escola, em como se desenvolvera fisicamente, o intelecto afiado como uma navalha... 'novidade... ' pensou com ironia, ela tinha amigos é verdade mas era muito só.

O Weasley era muito obtuso e demasiadamente imaturo, o Potter estava muito ocupado em 'salvar o mundo' e a própria pele, afinal ele tinha Guerra para enfrentar, e a única companhia dela era Gina Weasley, os livros e a solidão...

Ela era sozinha.

Não tinha namorado e só fora vista na companhia de um rapaz no 4º ano... com aquele búlgaro idiota, Vitor Krum... Snape tinha vontade de lançar uma azaraçao pessoal nele cada vez que o via... pensou... enciumado.

Mas ele estava apaixonado por ela. A-p-a-i-x-o-n-a-d-o.

Isso só podia ser um pesadelo.

Ele muitas vezes se pegara observando-a quando achava que ela não estava olhando e ele muitas vezes percebeu que ela também o observava de forma velada.

Algumas vezes seus olhares se cruzavam.

Como naquele exato momento em que estava entrando para dar sua aula.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio subir pela sua espinha quando viu o charmoso mestre de poções entrar, seus olhares mais uma vez se cruzaram e dessa vez ela pôde perceber um brilho diferente e intenso. Havia fogo naquele olhar. Aquela troca de olhares faiscou e uma corrente elétrica percorreu os corpos dos dois simultaneamente, como um choque.

e houve ali naquele contato visual a revelação de desejos reprimidos que logo se libertariam e se realizariam promessas que ainda se cumpririam. E uma amor que jamais acabaria e que não era tão impossível quanto eles imaginavam...

mas disso eles ainda não sabiam.

Snape desviou o olhar e assumiu a expressão indecifrável de sempre.

-- hoje vocês irão fazer a Poção da Memória. Como o próprio nome já diz, essa poção serve para pessoas vitimas de algum feitiço para apagar memória ou que acidentalmente perderam a mesma. As instruções estão no quadro e quero uma redação de um metro e meio sobre a poção da Memória para a próxima aula. Comecem e silencio.

Snape avistou o seu primeiro alvo da manha e disparou: -- veja se consegue não explodir a sala Sr. Longbotton...

E você senhor Potter, veja se consegue acerta uma poção uma vez na vida, e fazê-la assumir a cor correta e a consistência correta.

Você senhor Weasley tente fazer essa poção sem a ajuda da Sabe-tudo intragável que é sua amiga...

Snape estava puro veneno como sempre e a sonserina se acabava em gargalhadas...

Foi quando ele se virou para ela, pronto para jogar um pouco do seu veneno, mas...

Não conseguiu.

Estava com algo na ponta da língua, uma coisa bem sórdida e cruel, mas as palavras fugiram-lhe e ele simplesmente a ignorou e lançou-lhe aquele olhar de desprezo e crueldade de sempre, mas em seu coração não eram esses sentimentos que existiam por ela, embora não admitisse.

Ela estava no ultimo ano, iria para a universidade de Lion, e ele não a veria nunca mais. Aquela era a ultima aula antes do natal e na manha seguinte os alunos estariam partindo para suas casas, para comemorar o natal.

Apesar de o mundo mágico estar em Guerra iminente e o medo estar no ar, as pessoas ainda tinham esperança e não perdiam a alegria de desfrutar desses momentos de festas.

Mas ele estava preocupado porque estava vendo a mulher da sua vida lhe escapar por entre os dedos e não podia fazer nada, ela sempre o odiou e ele sempre a tratou mal e a humilhou apesar de amá-la mais que a própria vida. Ele não poderia simplesmente chegar e dizer: Hermione, querida eu te tratava muito mal e te humilhava, mas eu te amo, estou apaixonado por você, quer ser minha?

Isso seria um absurdo. Um desastre completo.

Totalmente fora de cogitação e possibilidade.

Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Amava-a. Desejava-a. Queria-a intensamente.

Seu coração e seu corpo clamavam por ela e...

O sino da escola anunciou o fim da aula e todos saíram rapidamente. Mas havia alguém pra trás. Hermione. ela o encarava e ele também, mas ela baixou o olhar e saiu rapidamente, provavelmente pensando que ele a insultaria como sempre...

_Três noites depois..._

Era uma noite fria de inverno de Hogwarts, o castelo estava silencioso e o céu estava limpo... uma enorme lua cheia iluminava a noite.

Hogwarts estava completamente vazia com exceção de alguns funcionários e alunos que resolveram passar o natal na escola.

Hermione não estava conseguindo dormir, revirou muito tempo na cama e nada, resolveu levantar-se e caminhar um pouco fora do castelo, na beira do lago que naquela época do ano estava congelado.

Ela saiu de sua cama e caminhou lentamente rumo ao Salão Principal, tomou o cuidado de se desviar de caminhos em que o zelador ou qualquer outro funcionário pudesse surpreendê-la, mas àquela hora todos estavam dormindo... (ao menos é o que ela pensa...).

Ela abriu os grandes e pesados portões de carvalho e saiu, estava ventando e ela abraçou-se num gesto instintivo para proteger-se do frio e do vento que lhe fustigava o rosto, caminhou rumo ao lago, conjurou uma espécie de cobertor cobriu o chão e deitou-se para admirar o luar...

Ela estava pensando nele como sempre... Como aquilo fora acontecer com ela? Pensava. Como?

Tantos homens porque ele?

Porque justamente ele? Maldito Severo Snape.

Rony estava apaixonado por ela isso era obvio, porque ela não podia ter se apaixonado por ele? Assim tudo estaria perfeito.

Mas não, seu coração tinha se entregado justamente para aquele que sempre a humilhara e maltratara, ele não merecia mas ainda assim o amava... essa era a cruel verdade, Hermione Granger estava apaixonada por ninguém menos que o temível Professor de Poções, Severo Snape.

Snape estava em seus aposentos e observava os terrenos de Hogwarts, estava mergulhado em pensamentos e tentava compreender o que estava havendo com ele, pois muitas vezes, há muito tempo se pegava pensando naquela intragável Sabe-Tudo-Grifinória que era a amiguinha do Potter e do Weasley... Alias estava pensando demais nela... o que será que anda acontecendo comigo? Pensou um confuso malvado Snape...

Porque estava a observando tanto ultimamente?e porque pensava tanto nela?

Merlin!!!! O que, exatamente, esta havendo comigo?

Uma vozinha muito irritante respondeu no coração (acredite se quiser, mas por incrível que pareça ele tem um!) dele "você esta interessado nela, pare de negar, pode-se dizer que você esta apaixonado" com esse pensamento Snape tratou de sufocar essa maldita voz, mas que absurdo. Como se ele fosse se apixonar por aquela Granger...

Snape teve suas divagações interrompidas pelo mover de uma sombra à beira do lago, tinha alguém caminhando do lado de fora do castelo...

De repente parou. Foi quando percebeu que o "intruso" parou fez um encantamento conjurando alguma coisa e deitou-se, na beira do lago.

Ele saiu e foi atrás de verificar cuidadosamente quem estava ali.

E com um sorriso malvado ele foi, torcendo pra ser algum aluno fora da cama para que ele pudesse arrancar alguns pontos, de preferência que fosse Grifinorio... pensou cruelmente.

Hermione estava perdida em pensamentos e de repente levantou-se com a estranha sensação de que estava sendo observada e não se enganou, ela viu alguém vindo em sua direção rapidamente...

Ela levantou-se e ia embora correndo mas percebeu que não daria tempo de dar a volta no lago sem ser pega então resolveu, insensatamente, atravessar o lago congelado, o gelo era fino e delicado mas ainda assim ela se arriscou.

Severo snape estava caminhando ligeiro rumo ao lago, mas a "presa" percebeu sua presença e logo tentou fugir.

Ele apressou o passo.

E a pessoa, quem quer fosse, viu que não poderia fugir a tempo se fosse dar a volta no lago e a tal pessoa fora tola o suficiente para atravessar o lago...

Foi muito rápido como tudo aconteceu...

Ele apenas ouviu o grito agudo e cortante em uma voz feminina que saia de lábios desesperados...

Hermione caminhava sobre o gelo e já estava na metade da travessia quando o gelo se partiu e ela caiu na águas congeladas.

Hermione soltou um grito agudo e cortante.

Ela sentiu uma sensação de dor horrível, como se mil facas penetrassem seu corpo.

Ela segurou-se no gelo e tentou sair da água,nadou desesperadamente ate a beira do lago e estava quase conseguindo... Mas sentia muito frio, estava congelando.

Estva desesperada, sentia muita dor, estava desnorteada com o choque.

Foi quando não conseguiu mais.

Não resistiu. Pois o gelo que se segurava feria suas mãos. E a água congelada feria o seu corpo.

Desmaiou.

Snape correu o mais rápido que pôde.

Chegou bem a tempo de ver Hermione Granger desfalecer e soltar o pedaço de gelo no qaul se segurava.

Quando Severo constatou de quem se tratava ele ficou mais pálido (se é que era possível)

Estendeu a mão e finalmente a alcançou, segurou-a antes que escorregasse para as profundezas do lago.

Ele a puxou para cima e a deitou na grama. Levantou-se tirou o seu sobre-tudo e colocou a volta do corpo dela. Tomou-a no colo e a carregou para o castelo.

Ela apresentava inicio de hipotermia e precisava de cuidados, foi quando severo se lembrou que Poppy resolveu ir visitar uma sobrinha doente que morava na Espanha e precisava de seus cuidados, e não havia ninguém na ala hospitalar ou qualificado o suficiente para cuidar de Hermione.

"droga!!!" pensou " terei que eu mesmo cuidar dela"

Ele a carregou para seus aposentos e ao chegar lá, colocou-a sobre sua cama...

Ai Merlin!!! Não posso crer que terei que fazer isso... pensou snape.

-- perdoe-me senhorita granger!!! Mas será preciso fazer isso.- murmurou um snape muito desconcertado.

Com isso ele começou a tirar as roupas de Hermione, estava muito preocupado com ela, mas nem por isso deixava de notar aquele corpo que ele despia. Quando ela estava com apenas as roupas intimas ele parou, estava meio incerto...

Não sabia se devia continuar... verdade que ele não a tocaria maliciosamente, mas ainda assim... isso seria atentar contra o bom senso dele e sua sanidade. Mas mesmo assim ele continuou da maneira mais profissional possível. Então, por fim, ele terminou.

E quando acabou e admirou aquela beleza nua, na sua cama, ele perdeu o fôlego. Aquela beleza era estonteante, é como se ele estivesse vendo a perfeição ali, ela era o pecado encarnado em uma mulher, meu Deus que corpo...

Que aqueles uniformes escondiam...

Os seios dela eram médios, redondos e bonitos, os mamilos eram de um tom rosado..

A cintura fina, as pernas bem torneadas e a pele alva, quente e macia, tão suave ao toque...

Havia uma pequena trilha de pelos que começavam em seu umbigo e descia ate suas partes intimas e ele não pôde deixar de imaginar como seria possui-la... seu corpo traiçoeiro reagiu ao pensamento... mas ele se manteve profissional e continuou seu trabalho.

Foi ate o quarto e pegou algumas de suas roupas e as vestiu em hermione, cobriu-a com vários cobertores e deu a ela uma Poção Aquecedora e uma Poção Fortificante, uma dose a cada 3h

Logo ela ficaria boa e se recuperaria.

Ele saiu e foi procurar o diretor Alvo Dumbledore, foi quando lembrou-se que ele havia saído para falar com o ministro da Magia. Então voltou as masmorras.

Observou-a durante muito tempo e por fim lançou um feitiço secante nas vestes de Hermione e vestiu-a novamente com a camisola que ela estava usando quando a resgatou, seria melhor que ela não soubesse que ele a despiu. Mas foi preciso mais força de vontade do que ele imaginara. Ela era linda nua, a perfeição em pessoa, mas aquela camisola... era por demais provocante.

Era preta, de seda que realçava o tom da sua pele e com um decote muito generoso e uma fenda lateral em ambos os lados...

Ele não foi capaz de resistir e passou um dedo bem de leve pelo seu corpo começando em seu pescoço, passando pelo vale entre os seios e abriu a mão acariciando a sua cintura e a sentiu reagir ao seu toque, um tremor percorreu o corpo dela, ele pôde sentir...

Foi quando caiu em si e parou o que estava fazendo, ela era sua aluna, ele a amava, mas ela o odiava e ele tinha que ser mais profissional e racional.

Então deitou-se ao lado dela na cama, mantendo uma certa distancia. Mas foi difícil dormir tendo ela tão perto de si.

Snape acordou de madrugada, estava um pouco desnorteado quando abriu os olhos.

Logo percebeu o que o acordara, Hermione estava sonhando com alguma coisa. E algo lhe dizia que era um sonho sexual e muito quente, pois ela suava e arqueava o corpo, e gemia baixinho, murmurando... como uma mulher buscando o êxtase carnal, a mais pura satisfação do desejo primitivo do ser humano: sexo...

Ele estava curioso para saber quem era o homem com quem ela sonhava nesse caso... quem era o homem que ela tanto desejava...

E a resposta veio.

E era inacreditável...

Em meio aos murmurios ela gemeu o nome dele bem baixinho...

'Severo Snape...'

'...severo...'

Aquilo quase o fez ter um ataque cardíaco, não podia acreditar que ela estava sonhando eroticamente com ele, ele tinha certeza que era um sonho sexual, e não podia ser com ele...

Devia ser um sonho. Era isso.

A curiosidade o estava matando. Ele não tinha certeza, mas queria tê-la. Jogou os escrúpulos pro alto e fez o que tinha de fazer:

-legilimens

Ela estav vulnerável e ele conseguiu entrar na mente dela e o que viu o deixou surpreso, realmente era com eles que ela sonhava... mas algo aconteceu...

A conexão se rompeu e ele não pôde ver mais nada, nenhuma informação...

Ela trancou a mente enquanto dormia...

Interessante, não é à toa que ela é uma sabe-tudo.

Quer dizer que ela é Oclumente e das boas pelo visto, já que mesmo dormindo pode proteger a mente quando alguém invade... mas precisava melhorar claro, pois ele conseguiu entrar... mas para a idade dela, estava ótimo, nem todos conseguiam isso...

Mas ele estava bobo com a revelação de que ela sonhava com ele... sexualmente...

Não podia acreditar...

Enfim os espamos cessaram e ela relaxou, ela estava corada e suada e seu estado de saúde estava ótimo, a poção estava fazendo efeito, só precisava de um pouco de repouso.

E ele enfim percebeu, só agora, que estava tenso e que seu amiguinho "Snape Jr." Havia acordado também...mas também depois de presenciar as cenas do sonho dela... impossível não reagir.

Ele caminhou resignadamente, rumo ao banheiro para uma ducha gelada, para ver se acalmava os hormônios.

Não resolveu muita coisa já que sempre que pegava no sono via a imagem daquele sonho em sua mente, via-a nua sob o corpo dele... em delírios de prazer...

Sempre que dormia tinha sonhos nada inocentes com ela, e tê-la ali tão perto não ajudava nem um pouco, vestida naquela camisola que era extremamente sexy, com a fenda lateral aberta deixando a coxa esquerda totalmente à mostra...

Ele enlouqueceria ainda aquela noite...

Mas enfim adormeceu.

O dia estava nascendo quando Hermione enfim despertou do seu sono, sentia muita dor por todo corpo, e percebeu alguns arranhões e as mãos machucadas...

Foi quando se lembrou do que acontecera na noite anterior e também daquele que a resgatara do lago...

Fechou os olhos e virou-se para o lado e...

Deparou com um homem ao seu lado, que não era nada menos que Severo Snape...

N/A :Bom como será que Hermione reagirá à presença do Mestre, na mesma cama que ela e ainda por cima deitado e dormindo ao seu lado????

Não percam a 2ª parte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bom gente esta é a primeira parte de uma fic que escrevi, espero que gostem, é simples mas foi feita com carinho e com um pouco de imaginação.

Se vc gostar peço encarecidamente que me mande um email...

Se vc não gostar... escreva assim mesmo... nem que seja pra xingar a fic ou a autora dela...

Mas pelo AMOR DE DEUS deêm um sinal de vida...


	2. Detenção

**Cap. 02 - Detenção**

N/A: Pessoal por inúmeras razões me vi obrigada a afastar-me do mundo potteriano em detrimento de outras prioridades pessoais, portanto abandonei algumas fics que ainda estavam incompletas, agora 04 anos depois, tento retomar o fio da meada, peço desculpas pela minha ausência àqueles que acompanhavam essas fics incompletas e digo-lhes que estou retornando gradativamente a este mundo. Aguardo a opnião de vocês acerca dos capítulos, não posso prometer uma fic extraordinária, afinal 04 anos mudam nossas perpesctivas mas vou tentar fazer uma bela historia...

Contatos:

Facebook através de busca Niniane Snape

Twitter: /ninianesnape

MSN:

O susto foi tanto que ela quase não conseguiu conter o grito.

Passou-se alguns instantes para que ela pudesse assimilar tudo aquilo, afinal, nada poderia ser tão sureal quanto partilhar a cama com Severus Snape e amanhecer viva.

Por Merlin, _pensou_, quantas vezes eu imaginei nós dois na mesma cama... Não nessas circunstâncias claro, mas é inacreditável... Ele dorme com um semblante tão sereno que nem mesmo parece aquela pessoa aterrorizante.

Hermione tirou delicadamente uma mecha de cabelo que estava no rosto dele, não resistiu ao impulso de tocá-lo sentir-lhe a pele e a sua textura. Amava-o tanto, ele nem mesmo poderia imaginar, de tantas pessoas, porque ele?

Por que não se apaixonara pelo Rony (a escolha obvia) ou qualquer outro? ela não conseguia se conformar com essa situação, porque ele tinha de ser alguem tão impossível?

Melhor, porque ele tinha que ser tão sexy com aquele olhar tão profundo, aquele andar tão... tão viril. Ufa! O clima esquenta só de pensar, esse homem exala masculinidade por todos os poros... Começo a suspeitar que sou masoquista! Só pode ser.

Quando se deu conta o sol já estava alto, ele não tardaria a acordar.

Melhor eu sair daqui, pensou, antes que ele acorde...

Hermione levantou-se cuidadosamente, e tentou sair pé ante pé, quando se deu conta de suas vestimentas, olhou para seu corpo e viu as grandes extensões de pele a mostra, usava apenas a camisola fina que ganhara de uma amiga trouxa, transfigurou a mesma e continuou seu caminho, quando chegou à porta...

- A senhorita não imagina que vai sair daqui assim, impune, não é mesmo? – Vociferou um Snape de voz cortante como gelo – Agora que a irritante Sabe-Tudo acordou... Menos 150 pontos para a grifinória por estar fora do castelo após o horário e pela tentativa de fugir de um professor. Detenção de um mês, a ser cumprida aqui comigo após o jantar, coletando e etiquetando ingredientes de poções.

Hermione estava branca feito giz, angustiava-se com as palavras dele e McGonagall a mataria, e alias como explicar o fato de que passara a noite nas masmorras ao invés da Enfermaria? Apesar de tudo, ficou feliz por duas coisas: o fato de não ter sido expulsa, e acredito que isso deve ter o dedo de Dumbledore, a segunda é que com as detenções poderei estar perto dele, sei que ele é intolerável, mas eu o amo, logo vou partir para a universidade de Lion na frança e possivelmente não o verei mais...

Pensando nisso, ela apenas respondeu:

- Sim, professor Snape.

Esteja aqui às 20 horas e não se atrase, Dumbledore e McGonagall já foram notificados dos fatos da noite anterior, e claro, é pela vontade dos dois que você permanece em Hogwarts, eu a expulsaria sem pensar duas vezes... – Disse Snape – O que você está esperando para sair daqui sua Sabe-tudo intragavel? Um convite?

Hermione saiu esbaforida, correndo pelos corredores das masmorras com os olhos cheios d'água não conseguia acreditar, como ele pode ser tão cruel? Mas é claro, o que se pode esperar do temível Snape, ele me odeia por ser uma "Sabe-Tudo" não bastasse isso eu faço parte do Trio de Ouro, que ele odeia ainda mais...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela mulher gorda:

- Mas o que aconteceu com a senhorita?

- Nada, isso não lhe diz respeito... – respondeu sem paciência

- Mas que malcriada, eu só quis ajudar... Qual a senha?

- Rabo de Unicórnio.

O retrato abriu a entrada e Hermione passou como um vento direto para o seu quarto, a maioria das alunas partiram para suas casas para o natal as que restaram estavam começando a acordar, quando Gina abriu os olhos e a viu, pulou da cama.

- O que houve com você Mione? Ontem à noite você sumiu e agora aparece assim... arranhada, desgrenhada... você está bem? Venha sente aqui, me conte o que houve.

Hermione contou à Gina o que aconteceu, o flagra, o acidente e a detenção, claro que ela ficou pasma, mione pediu que ela não contasse aos meninos, alguns desses detalhes, ao chegar no salão principal para o café da manha Harry e Rony já haviam chegado e aproveitou para explicar-lhes, ocultando u ou outro detalhe, que não iria à Toca e nem para casa, ficaria no castelo para cumprir sua "pena" com o Snape. Isso entristeceu Gina e os outros houve protestos de todas as bandas, mas, por fim, compreenderam que não havia o que fazer.

O burburinho era grande no grande salão todos queriam saber quem perdera os 150 pontos da Grifinória e porque. Ninguém conseguia acreditar que fora a certinha Hermione Granger, comentários foi o que não faltou para as férias...

Enquanto terminavam a primeira refeição o correio chegou e Hermione reconheceu a coruja de McGonagall que vinha em sua direção.

_Senhorita Granger,_

_Dado os fatos da noite anterior compareça imediatamente à minha sala após o café da manhã!_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Vice- diretora_

Oh , não...

Estava encrencada, precisava de uma explicação convincente, muito convincente...


	3. Provocações

Capitulo 03 – E agora?

Hermione caminhava em direção a sala de McGonagall, já estava chegando e ainda não conseguira elaborar nada suficientemente plausível que pudesse explicar o ocorrido da noite passada, dando um profundo suspiro, decidiu que o melhor era dizer como foram os fatos, nem mais e nem menos, ao chegar não precisou bater, a porta se abriu e ela pôde vislumbrar o rosto austero, como sempre, de sua professora...

- Senhorita Granger, creio que saiba porque foi chamada até aqui – Disse Mcgonagall – espero, realmente, que tenha uma explicação para os fatos,se fosse Potter ou Weasley, isso não seria novidade, mas devo dizer que fiquei negativamente surpresa ao saber que foi a senhorita quem perdeu os 150 pontos da grifinoria por estar fora do castelo. E o pior de tudo colocou sua vida em risco em uma vã tentativa de fuga...

Hermione ouvia tudo em silêncio sabia que a professora tinha razão, fora uma tremenda tola ao se arriscar saindo da escola só porque queria apreciar a maldita lua e pensar no, mais 'maldito' ainda, Snape. Que droga! Só pode ser brincadeira, preciso descobrir uma maneira de me livrar desse sentimento e esquece-lo...

...está me ouvindo senhorita Granger?

- Oh, desculpe professora Mcgonagall! Estou ouvindo sim, vou me esforçar para recuperar o máximo que puder de pontos, sinto muito pelo ocorrido, foi realmente uma tolice de minha de parte, deveria ter ido apreciar a constelação mais cedo, na torre de astronomia, tem minha palavra de que isso não voltará a se repetir.

- Bem senhorita, é melhor que cumpra sua palavra se quiser permanecer em Hogwarts, acho que um mês de detenção com o Prof. Snape é o suficiente para que aprenda a lição. Está dispensada.

- Obrigado professora, tem minha palavra. Com licença!

Hermione encaminhou-se para a biblioteca, seu lugar preferido do castelo, pegou alguns livros de poções e herbologia e pôs-se a ler, tão absorta esteve na leitura que nem percebeu o tempo passar, viu que estava anoitecendo quando Madame Pince a enxotava da biblioteca.

Guardou os livros e retornou para o salão comunal da grifinória, praticamente todos haviam partido, ficara apenas mais algumas garotas que haviam descido, ela foi para o quarto e deitou-se exausta, começou a pensar em como iria lidar com sua detenção, ela queria ficar perto de Snape claro, sabia que ele seria cruel e que a machucaria, mas queria assim mesmo, na verdade queria muito mais...

Com um sorriso maroto começou a pensar nas possibilidades, o ano letivo estava próximo do fim, já havia sido aceita em Lion, em breve partiria, tentaria, e faria tudo pra conseguir provar desse fruto proibido. Pode ser impossível, mas não perco nada por tentar, ele deve ter alguma fraqueza, é um homem afinal...

Snape estava no grande salão já era hora do jantar, olhou discretamente em direção à mesa da grifinria e viu que sabe-tudo 'gostosa' irritante não estava lá. Estava nervoso, se arrependera de ter se encarregado ele mesmo de aplicar a detenção deveria tê-la deixado por conta de Hagrid ou Filch, mas não tinha que ter feito essa merda... Esse seria o mês mais longo e insuportável de sua vida, sentir aquele cheiro de jasmins, ver aqueles olhos castanhos, aquela boca tão vermelha e apetitosa e aquele corpo esguio todas as noites o enlouqueceriam, somando-se a isso, ainda tem aquele sonho... não conseguia esquecer, todas as vezes que fechava os olhos via aquelas imagens em sua mente, seu coração descompassava e seu corpo latejava de desejo ao ver as cenas do sonho de Hermione, ela gemendo sob seu corpo, sôfrega e inebriada pelo prazer de estar com _**ele**_, de ser dele e ouvi-la sussurrar o seu nome ao atingir o ápice da luxuria...

_Droga! preciso sair daqui_, pensou Snape seu corpo estava com sinais claros de excitação precisava de uma ducha fria, outra vez...

Hermione estava chegando ao salão quando viu Snape sair pelo lado oposto, ela sentou-se à mesa e fez sua refeição, apos terminar foi em direção às masmorras para seu 'castigo', entrou na sala e Snape já a esperava, ela percebeu que ele devia ter acabado de sair do banho, sentia um cheiro almiscarado e amadeirado tão bom, tão... masculino, o pensamento fez uma onda de excitação percorrer todo seu corpo, observou-o discretamente, o desejo estava latente seu corpo clamava pelo dele, era incontrolável...

- A senhorita vai ficar admirando a minha beleza a noite inteira ou pretende fazer o que lhe cabe? – Disse ele com uma voz de aço

Ela abaixou a cabeça constrangida, pediu desculpas e foi para a bancada onde havia inúmeros ingredientes dispostos sobre o mesmo

- Granger, não seja intrometida, você deve etiquetar e guardar todos os ingredientes de poções no armário, não mexa em nenhum dos frascos e não pense em surrupiar nada de meu estoque, o que está esperando pra começar o seu trabalho? Ande logo sua Sabe-Tudo intragável...

Hermione fez o seu trabalho, em alguns momentos relanceava um olhar na direção do professor, não resistia, era como uma atração magnética, forte e irresistível, ele corrigia as provas de maneira concentrada sua pena dançava furiosamente sobre os pergaminhos e via um ou outro levantar de sobrancelha que era típico dele, pobres primeiranistas... As horas passavam depressa e quando estava guardando as ervas da prateleira mais alta sentiu que estava sendo observada, se deu conta que suas vestes não eram apropriadas para subir escadas, estava mostrando mais do que devia, percebeu isso ao olhar disfarçadamente em direção ao professor e vê-lo ligeiramente corado e arfante, o brilho naqueles olhos de ônix, pareciam tão ardentes... Será possível?

Severo estava nervoso, tentava não pensar naquela Sabe-Tudo que estava ali tão ao seu alcance, tão disponível, mas tão impossível. Ele tentava, apenas tentava, e se enfurecia por não conseguir, ele, um comensal da morte, agente duplo, enganava ate mesmo Voldemort, exercia tão bem seu autocontrole e agora está sendo derrotado pelos hormônios. Não a olhava desde que entrara e começara a tarefa solicitada, ate que não resistiu e olhou, ela estava no alto da escada guardando alguns ingredientes na ultima prateleira, o que seria normal não fosse o fato de ela estava lhe dando uma visão do paraíso, a luxuria latejou em corpo imediatamente e ele não conseguiu desviar o olhar e ela sentiu, ao vê-la se movimentar para trás desviou o olhar, o recolocou a sua mascara de indiferença, mas ainda sentia o calor em seu rosto, arfava de desejo e o seu sangue parecia estar concentrado em uma única parte do seu corpo...

Hermione desceu as escadas lentamente e fez questão de deixar visível o máximo possível, precisava provocá-lo para ter certeza de que o vira arder nos olhos dele era mesmo desejo, ela o queria e o teria... ou não se chamava Hermione Jane Granger.

Quando já havia descido da escada, antes de virar-se de frente para a bancada do professor desabotoou os primeiros botões e abriu a camisa do uniforme de uma maneira displicente, mordeu os lábios para deixá-los avermelhados e os umedeceu com a ponta da língua, virou e caminhou lentamente em direção à bancada do mestre de poções. Quando estava de frente para Snape disparou – Com licença, professor. Já terminei de organizar os ingredientes, posso me retirar?

- Se já acabou, não deveria estar aqui Granger, caia fora! – Disse Snape com sua voz sádica, ele levantou o olhar e sua mascara de indiferença quase rachou com o que viu, ela olhava pra ele com um rosto de pura inocência, mas aqueles olhos castanhos tinham uma sensualidade e uma doçura sem igual, os lábios dela estavam úmidos e vermelhos, um convite para o pecado, pôde perceber a curva do seio através da blusa semi-aberta, aquela extensão da pele leitosa parecia pedir por um toque e dava muito conteúdo para sua imaginação já fértil, ele reuniu todas as forças que lhe restavam e endureceu (ainda mais) a expressão de rosto, parecia inacreditável mas por um instante podia jurar que ela estava o provocando, não deveria ser uma surpresa dado os sonhos que ela tinha... mas ainda sim, devia tomar cuidado, ele a queria intensamente, desde aquela noite não conseguia parar de pensar no corpo dela sob o seu...

Mas não podia, e não devia, tê-la.

Ele era o insuportável morcegão das masmorras e ela a Sabe-tudo arrogante.

Um Slytherin e uma Gryffindor...

Se ela realmente estava provocando-o, sua preocupação era: Quanto tempo resistiria?

N/A: Pessoal, preciso saber se estou ou não agradando, portanto mandm rewievs, nem que sejam para criticas, minha motivação é saber que alguém lê o q escrevo, então se manifestem...


End file.
